Acid
by ithoughtiwasanalien
Summary: Ce qu'elle devenait jour après jour, Harleen l'ignorait. Sa seule certitude, au sein de ce monde trop chaotique et complexe pour sa petite santé mentale, se focalisait sur l'homme aux cheveux verts d'Arkham, qui, du fond de sa cellule, était responsable de sa décadence. Post-TDK. HarleyxJoker.


J'ai grandi avec la trilogie Nolan, c'est elle qui a forgé mon point de vue sur l'univers de Batman et même sur les super-héros en général. Dans mon imaginaire, Bruce Wayne aura pour toujours le visage de Christian Bale, de même qu'aucun ne pourra remplacer dans mon coeur Tom Hardy en Bane. C'est comme ça. Batman Begins est mon film d'enfance par définition, je l'ai regardé un nombre nombre incalculable de fois jusqu'à ne plus en oublier la moindre réplique. Comme j'étais encore assez jeune, mes parents m'ont interdit de visionner The Dark Knight. Je suis allée voir The Dark Night Rises au cinéma et l'atmosphère de ce film m'a marquée durant un long moment.

Tout ça pour dire que cette trilogie constitue ma seule référence au sein de l'univers DC (avec Suicide Squad, mais qui est franchement oubliable.) Je ne suis donc pas une fan hardcore, et je ne connais que très peu Superman, Wonder Woman et les autres, alors ne soyez pas surpris que je commettre des erreurs, des incohérences au sein de cette fic.

J'écris cette histoire après avoir découvert pour la première fois le Joker d'Heath Ledger il y a quelques semaines seulement, et l'avoir _adoré_. Je n'ai même pas les mots pour expliquer comment sa performance m'a touchée... Alors j'ose écrire sur lui, en croisant les doigts pour ne pas rater ma tentative. Et j'avais envie de parler d'Harley Queen, dont j'adore le concept du personnage mais que j'ai détesté dans Suicide Squad (navrée). Alors je souhaite réécrire le personnage à la sauce de Nolan, probablement très différente de sa personne dans les comics mais... je promets d'essayer, pas d'en faire quelque chose de réussi. Ce sera la transformation d'Harleen Quinzel en Harley Quinn qui sera traitée sur un fond de psychologie amateur (je m'en excuse d'avance).

Voilà, de façon désordonnée, ce que je voulais te faire comprendre avant que tu n'entames ce premier chapitre.

**ACID.**

**Chapitre 1**

**Start of Time**

.

.

.

"_Les gens la prennent pour le symbole du bien, de la beauté, de la pureté, de toutes ces fadaises. Le combat entre le bien et le mal, ils adorent. Alors le clou du spectacle, c'est la pureté exécutée par le vice ! L'innocence livrée au supplice._"

\- Amélie Nothomb, Acide sulfurique -

.

.

.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » hèle le cuisinier – son nom est Dick, si je me rappelle bien – en s'introduisant avec hésitation à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Sous l'angle de la caméra de Kubrick, il arpente le hall désert, comme déshumanisé par le froid de l'hiver et la folie de ses habitants, et ne rencontre rien qu'un silence à vous hérisser les poils des bras.

Bien qu'il fasse bon ici, je me sens totalement glacée par cette scène. Anxieuse au possible, je tâte la surface du canapé à mes côtés sans quitter un instant des yeux l'écran de notre télé. Mes doigts palpent par erreur le vieux jean que porte Otis, sans que celui ne réagisse, tout aussi absorbé que moi par la scène, puis plongent à l'intérieur du paquet de popcorn. J'en fourre une bonne partie dans ma bouche et m'étouffe presque avec lorsque Jack Nicholson fuse de derrière l'un des piliers rouges et assène au pauvre homme une volée de coups de hache ayant raison de sa personne.

« Mais non, c'est pas possible ! » je crie de frustration après avoir tout avalé, me tournant vers Otis. « Je l'aimais bien, lui ! »

« Mais pas Kubrick, là est toute la différence. » ricane-t-il gentiment. Son bras glisse autour de mes épaules, m'attirant contre lui de façon à ce que mon dos se presse contre son torse, que ses si longues jambes m'encerclent. Je soupire de confort, renversant ma nuque contre son épaule, mais continue d'observer avec attention la silhouette menaçante de Nicholson qui s'enfonce à la recherche de son fils dans les tréfonds du labyrinthe enneigé. « C'est là tout son génie, j'imagine. »

Je roule des yeux peu convaincus à cela.

« Comme si c'était _génial_ de faire souffrir ses personnages d'une façon aussi cruelle. Même Stephanie Meyer en est capable, et, si je ne m'abuse, je doute qu'elle atteigne la cheville du panthéon des génies de ce monde. »

« Espèce d'insensible, va. » renifle-t-il avec ironie en refermant ses bras autour de ma taille.

J'inspire son odeur à plein nez – des effluves presque enivrantes que, aujourd'hui, je saurais reconnaître en un clin d'oeil, et cela sans même avoir besoin de le voir. Il sent l'eau de Cologne – dont il n'abuse jamais, seulement un pschitt ou deux tous les matins – et la menthe, qui provient de ces nombreux chewing-gum qu'il mâche convulsivement afin d'oublier l'attrait aux cigarettes. On a décidé il y a quelques temps de réguler notre addiction au tabac, mais sans néanmoins arrêter d'en consumer nos poumons délicats. Ça en fait une au réveil, une autre lors de la pause midi, et une dernière le soir, parfois davantage à l'occasion de soirées. Avant, c'était deux paquets complets tous les jours, et beaucoup d'argent balancé par les fenêtres.

« Moi, insensible ? » je ricane. « Tu vas m'avouer que tu es secrètement fan de Twilight, c'est ça ? »

À l'écran, Nicholson s'effondre à genoux et ne se relève plus. Une partie de mon corps abandonne les raidissements qui me tenaient depuis le début du film à l'idée que la maman et le petit sont désormais en sécurité, maintenant que ce taré va mourir.

« Et bien… disons que la dépression de Bella m'a fait de l'effet. »

Au son de sa voix, je devine sans peine qu'il est gêné à l'idée d'en dire plus. Cette réaction a le don de décupler un peu plus ma curiosité naturellement maladive.

« De l'effet ? Comment ça ? »

« Rien. » se renfrogne-t-il alors.

Je souris plus largement.

« Otiiiiiis ? »

Il soupire, enfonçant son visage dans le creux de mon cou pour y marmonner avec effort :

« _Oui ?_ »

« Tu vois ces Sakura Mochi dont tu raffoles ? Ceux qu'on ne trouvent que dans ce magasin japonais à l'autre bout de Gotham ? Je t'en achète une montagne d'ici demain soir, en rentrant du boulot. Avec _ma_ paye. »

Sa voix se fait douce, presque sucrée. Il minaude, m'embrassant la tempe.

« Que j'aime t'entendre dire ça, Harleen… »

Cette fois, mon sourire bouffe mon visage jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que je m'écarte de lui, me retourne pour lui faire face avec une expression malicieuse. Et comme il me connaît par coeur, je vois la bonne humeur au fond de ses yeux sombres se figer.

« T-t-t-t. » J'agite mon ongle verni de jaune moutarde sous son nez. « Je le fais, mais à une seule condition mon grand. »

« Laisse-moi deviner… » Il lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. « Que je te révèle l'effet que m'a fait la tentative de suicide d'Edward ? »

J'applaudis à pleines mains en éclatant de rire, fière de mon deal.

« Oui ! C'est ça ! » Je me rapproche à nouveau de lui, élevant mes hanches afin de m'asseoir sur mes genoux. Il me dévisage alors avec un agacement amusé, voire attendri, habitué à ce que je ne lâche jamais, _jamais_ l'affaire. « Alors ? »

« … La proposition est bien trop alléchante pour que je puisse refuser, bien malheureusement. » y consent-il enfin.

Mon visage s'éclaire de victoire.

« Aaah, je le savais ! Donc ? »

« Attends, attends, pas si vite. Avant toute chose, faisons le Serment Inviolable. »

J'écrase un soupir impatient – quel _rabat-joie_. Inspiré des Harry Potter, revisité à notre sauce dans une version bien moins dramatique, le Serment Inviolable demeure la première chose qui m'a lié à Otis. Lors de notre rencontre, âgés de quatorze ans, nous craignions plus que tout les mensonges ayant fragmenté nos deux enfances, et la portée que ceux-ci pouvaient avoir sur notre existence entière. Je craignais plus que tout de m'éprendre d'un garçon que je ne pourrais pas croire, et c'était la même chose de son côté. Alors, une décennie auparavant, nous nous sommes fait cette promesse : toujours nous dire la vérité que nous soutenions avec ce Serment et, si nous trahissions un jour l'essence même de ce pacte d'ados, ce serait la fin immédiate de notre couple.

Et c'est grâce à ce pilier que nous sommes parvenus à bâtir une vie ensemble, pierre après pierre.

J'appuie deux doigts contre mes lèvres, avant de les presser contre celles d'Otis. Les quelques mots qui suivent, si familiers et si solennels, émergent hors de ma bouche tandis que je soutiens fixement son regard.

« Moi, Harleen Quinzel, promets de dire la vérité. Si je trahis ce Serment Inviolable, il n'existera plus de nous. »

« Bien. » acquiesce-t-il, puis il répète à ma suite après avoir effectué le même mouvement manuel. « Moi, Otis Jorkins, promets de dire la vérité. Si je trahis ce Serment Inviolable, il n'existera plus de nous. »

« Et maintenant – crache le morceau. »

« Ok… » Il inspire profondément, puis lâche d'une traite. « J'ai pleuré devant cette scène. »

Ma surprise est de taille – lui, pleurer ? Lui qui n'a jamais laissé échapper le moindre sanglot lorsqu'il s'est pété la clavicule en essayant de récupérer un chat dans un arbre, ou même lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé mêlé à une fusillade dans les Narrows, en uniforme de police, et qu'une balle avait touché sa hanche. Comme quoi la vie demeure débordante d'inattendus… Cette révélation me touche davantage que je ne l'aurais cru. Ça ne me donne même pas envie de me moquer de lui, juste de le serrer contre ma poitrine et ne plus le laisser partir.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais, mes doigts compressant les nattes rêches qui composent sa chevelure. Je l'écoute respirer plus rapidement, et un murmure m'échappe :

« Seigneur, je t'aime _tellement_. »

Nous demeurons un moment comme ça, enlacés, à nous écouter l'un et l'autre inspirer, expirer. Puis, lorsque je relève mon visage, puis mon buste afin de quitter ce canapé et aller prendre ma douche, puis me coucher afin de prendre quelques forces vis-à-vis de la première journée de travail qui m'attend demain, mes yeux croisent ceux de Nicholson. Morts. Gelé par le froid de la montagne, il paraît nous observer avec une grimace terrifiante, monstrueuse qui a le don de glacer mon sang.

Puis j'éteins la télé.

.

.

.

Je me considère pensivement dans le miroir. Comment s'apprêter ?

Après tout, je ne me rends pas dans n'importe quel lieu de travail, présenter mon décolleté au patron afin qu'il me file une augmentation et m'aplatir devant un ordinateur pour le reste de la journée, répondre mornement au téléphone. Non, ça n'y ressemble pas. Mes amies de la fac m'ont traitée de tarée en apprenant que j'avais postulé pour un poste de psychiatre à l'asile d'Arkham, ce que j'ai trouvé aussi drôle selon les circonstances que faux. La façon la plus efficace de devenir la meilleure parmi les meilleurs n'est pas d'épouser la facilité en se rendant dans quelque centre médical typique, mais affronter le pire du pire dès le début, et apprendre des horreurs qui me sauteront probablement aux yeux dès les premiers jours passés là-bas.

Cela me servira à m'endurcir. Autant le faire maintenant.

Je ne peux décemment pas me maquiller comme un camion volé. Les patients prendraient cela pour de la provocation, et je ne souhaite pas m'attirer leurs foudres dès le premier jour. Un peu de mascara suffira, afin de ne pas délaisser complètement les attraits de mon visage. Je noue mes cheveux blonds en une queue-de-cheval, et observe ma tenue : une chemise bleutée rangée dans un jean haute taille, des baskets aux pieds.

Très bien.

« J'y vais ! » je crie en enfilant un manteau, une écharpe autour du cou, et mon sac à main au creux du coude.

Otis sort de notre chambre commune, revêtu de son uniforme de police, et attrape mon visage en coupe afin de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Ses cheveux sont humides.

« Fais attention à toi… et n'oublie pas les Sakura Mochi. »

« Espèce de ventre. » je ricane en me détournant pour quitter l'appartement à grandes enjambées.

Un vent glacé plonge vers ma figure dès que je mets les pieds hors de l'immeuble, s'insérant dans mon cou et sous mes vêtements. C'est avec soulagement que je me réfugie dans ma petite Toyota, garée à quelques mètres de là, afin de remettre en place ma coiffure et me frotter convulsivement les mains afin d'en chasser le froid. Il n'est que 7h30, et la nuit rôde encore sur Gotham.

Il me faut environ une demi-heure pour atteindre le quartier des Narrows. Un nombre de bâtiments tout bonnement ahurissant est en reconstruction depuis que le gaz de Jonathan Crane s'est abattu sur cette partie de la ville, réduisant la population en une horde furieuse et dangereuse, aussi les embouteillages sont de taille. S'attendant à cette éventualité, j'ai grignoté quelques biscuits aux noix en écoutant du Queen suffisamment fort pour que la voix de Freddie Mercury étouffe le fracas des klaxons aux alentours.

Tapotant mes doigts en rythme, j'approche ma voiture du portail de sécurité clos. Un homme chauve, assis à son poste de gardien, m'observe au travers de la vitre avant de réclamer ma carte de visite.

« Oh, je n'en ai pas encore reçu. Je suis la nouvelle psychiatre : Harleen Quinzel. » Il plie l'échine vers son ordinateur, faisant probablement défiler la liste du personnel à l'aide de sa souris, et j'ajoute face à la méfiance étonnante qu'il dégage : « J'ignorais qu'il fallait une carte de visite pour entrer dans cet asile. »

« Il s'agit d'une nouvelle sécurité mise en place après l'arrestation du Joker, miss. Cet homme représente un danger trop important pour qu'on lui laisse la moindre chance de s'échapper et remettre le feu à la ville. »

J'hoche la tête.

« L'intention est tout à fait louable. »

« Je vous ai trouvé – Harleen Quinzel. Passez une bonne journée à Arkham, miss, et ne laissez pas ces cinglés vous marcher sur les pieds. »

Je lui retourne un sourire poli, bien que le terme _cinglés_ me chiffonne un peu, avant de passer le pas des grilles en métal qui s'entrouvrent dans un grincement sonore. C'est _si_ cliché. Et si excitant.

Le ciel a cédé au rose orangé lorsque je gare ma voiture et en émerge pour me diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment à l'architecture gothique. Nous y voilà.

Mon doigt presse la sonnette, et j'attends patiemment qu'on m'ouvre en frappant le bout de ma semelle contre la marche en pierre qui permet d'accéder aux portes de l'asile. Il fait toujours aussi froid, bien que mon corps n'y soit que peu sensible, rendu frénétique à l'idée d'entamer ce que j'appelle la passion de ma vie.

Écouter et aider les gens a toujours été mon truc. J'ai un petit air innocent auquel les gens s'identifient, une voix douce qui les pousse à m'en révéler toujours plus. Du temps de mes années scolaires, les gens me livraient énormément de témoignages à propos de leur quotidien, leurs pires angoisses, leurs amours et je me contentais de les mettre à l'aise, de leur permettre d'évacuer leur douleur. Ça me permettait, dans un sens, de ne jamais trop en révéler sur moi-même en faisant passer les autres avant ma petite personne.

La porte s'ouvre sur une femme asiatique en blouse d'environ quarante ans. Ses cheveux vaguement rouges bouclent naturellement autour de son visage rond mais strict, et, lorsqu'elle me tend la main avec un air professionnel, je comprends automatiquement qu'il ne faudra jamais déconner avec elle.

« Bonjour, Harleen. Je suis Theresa McGowan, la psychiatre avec laquelle vous partagerez votre emploi du temps. Bienvenue à Arkham. »

Un sourire aimable tend mes lèvres. J'entre lentement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et elle referme dans un claquement sec la porte dans mon dos, laissant le son se répercuter dans le couloir vide qui s'étire sous mes yeux.

« Je vous remercie. »

Je plisse un instant le regard, éblouie par les néons blancs en hauteur qui servent d'éclairage à ce lieu, et m'élance sur ses talons lorsqu'elle me fait signe de la suivre.

« Voilà la partie réservée aux visites. Nul patient n'est autorisé à y entrer en l'absence d'un gardien, mais ils ne peuvent de toute façon sortir de leur bloc sans carte. Vous en recevrez une dès aujourd'hui, et aurez l'obligation de la garder en permanence autour de votre cou comme je le fais avec la mienne. » Elle me montre la carte pucée, retenue à l'extrémité d'une longue chaîne qu'elle gardait jusque-là tapie sous sa blouse. « Elles servent à accéder à toutes les zones de l'asile, mais contiennent un GPS pour les pister en cas de perte ou de vol. Il suffit alors d'en informer les gardiens au plus vite, et ceux-ci feront leur job. On vous donnera également un taser, à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême vulnérabilité. Certains patients peuvent se montrer imprévisibles et vous surprendre avec un comportement soudainement violent à votre égard. Il est important que vous en ayez conscience et n'accordiez votre confiance à aucun d'entre eux, aussi charmants pourront-ils se montrer. »

Nous atteignons une baie vitrée faisant guise de barrière au couloir que nous ne faisions jusque-là que remonter. En bipant sa carte contre la porte, Theresa continue de m'expliquer froidement ce qui m'attend :

« Nous avons traversé le Bloc A, et voici maintenant le Bloc B, réservé aux patients ayant généralement la capacité de vivre en communauté et de se comporter plus ou moins civilement, raisonnablement. Le Bloc C, quant à celui, accueille les plus dangereux d'entre eux, ceux qui sont tout bonnement incapables de prendre un repas sans crever les yeux de leur voisin ou de respecter l'autorité des gardiens. Vous n'aurez pour le moment pas à vous occuper de ceux-ci, du moins jusqu'à ce que je discerne quelle est votre efficacité, la relation que vous élaborerez avec ces gens. Voyez-vous, le psychiatre qui vous a précédé n'a même pas atteint ce stade, car il n'avait pas eu les épaules pour continuer. Je compte donc sur votre sang-froid et votre professionnalisme. »

« Je ne vous décevrai pas. »

Mes yeux survolent ce qui nous entourent – un long couloir, identique au précédent, mais qui ouvre sur des dizaines de chambres. Quelques patients en émergent partiellement afin de nous observer, intrigués par le martèlement que provoquent les talons hauts de Theresa contre le sol plastifié. Ils sont revêtus d'un sweat à capuche et d'un pantalon de pyjama bleu pétrole, et la plupart ne font rien d'autre que nous regarder passer d'un œil morne, déshumanisé.

Theresa tourne à gauche, et ouvre avec sa carte une porte où rougeoie le panneau « Séance de thérapie ». Il s'agit d'une petite pièce pourvue des mêmes lueurs aveuglantes que celles du couloir, où l'on trouve une table simple et deux chaises. On n'aurait su faire plus froid comme décor.

« Voici votre bureau, là où vous recevrez vos patients. Vous avez droit à cinquante minutes d'échange avec eux, et devez remplir au terme de ces séances un bilan psychologique du patient. Ces documents seront ajoutés à son dossier médical, et plaideront ou non pour un retour à la vie citoyenne sous médicaments. »

Elle contourne la table, et tire un tiroir pour en retirer un épais carnet.

« Voici votre emploi du temps. Et pensez à apporter un stylo, des feuilles, ainsi qu'une pochette afin de vous organiser au plus vite dans vos debriefings. »

Je hausse les épaules, désignant mon sac à main du pouce.

« J'ai déjà tout cela sur moi. »

« Et j'oubliais, n'oubliez pas de désormais laisser votre téléphone dans votre casier, dans le Bloc A. Il serait malheureux qu'un de vos patients vous le dérobe et l'utilise afin de s'échapper. Je vous assure que ce genre d'éventualités n'est pas à sous-estimer ici à Arkham. »

« J'en ai bien conscience, Theresa. »

Je m'abaisse sur une des deux chaises pour feuilleter consciencieusement mon nouveau carnet. Nous sommes le 11 octobre. Mon premier rendez-vous est établi avec une fille du nom de Norma Van Kane, à 8h30. C'est-à-dire dans une dizaine de minutes.

Mes yeux se lèvent vers Theresa, qui m'a observée faire, adossée à la porte close.

« Quel est le profil de Norma ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu cette fille en entretien, mais c'est le cas de mon ancien collègue, celui qui vous a précédé. Il a établi un dossier très complet de chacun de ses patients, et donc des vôtres désormais. Je vous rapporte ça après votre rendez-vous, et je vous emmènerais prendre un café afin de faire connaissance avec le reste de l'équipe. »

« Vous avez vous aussi un entretien ? »

« En effet. » Theresa émet un reniflement qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de méprisant. « Avec Jonathan Crane. »

J'arque un sourcil, impressionnée malgré moi.

« Vraiment ? Et vous parvenez à en tirer quelque chose ? »

« Oh, sans le moindre problème. Les internés du Bloc C sont des individus n'ayant eu droit à aucun entourage depuis un certain temps – ils passent leurs jours au sein de leurs chambres, avec pour seule activité de lire les livres qu'on leur fournit, faire de l'exercice musculaire ou bien chanter, parler, hurler, pleurer. Nul ne leur répond jamais dans ces moments-là. Ils sont seuls au monde et cherchent pour la plupart à tout prix le contact physique en provoquant les gardiens afin que ceux-ci viennent les tabasser. Et, au milieu de tout ça, je suis là et je les écoute. Je prends soin d'eux durant une heure. Comment croyez-vous qu'ils réagissent alors ? »

« Et ça marche avec tout le monde ? »

Une grimace tord subitement les traits de la psychiatre, dont la ligne de ses épaules se charge de tension. Elle considère un moment la forme noire de ses souliers, avant de répondre sèchement :

« Non. Pas tout le monde. »

Il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner la suite.

« Le Joker ? » je souffle.

Elle hoche muettement la tête, puis la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un gardien rondouillard qui tient une jeune fille par le bras. Norma, probablement. Celle-ci traverse la pièce sans rien dire, les yeux plantés résolument par terre, et prend place du côté opposé de la table au mien. La capuche de son sweat est rabattue sur son nez, et des frisettes auburn en jaillissent, lui conférant une allure quelque peu sauvage.

« Harleen, voici Neal Andrews. Au moindre problème avec l'un de vos patients, c'est lui que vous appelez. Il sillonne en permanence dans les couloirs du Bloc B. »

On se serre la main.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Dr. Quinzel. Occupez-vous bien de Norma, c'est une gentille morveuse. »

Je hoche la tête, les observant sortir tout à tour de la pièce, puis me rassoies en contemplant ma première patiente. Elle fixe toujours le sol, de toute évidence intimidée, en se rongeant les ongles d'anxiété.

Et c'est parti.

« Bonjour, Norma. Je suis le Dr. Quinzel, ta nouvelle psychiatre. »

.

.

.

_Est très spontanée. Lorsqu'elle a peur, elle répond en onomatopées et se terre dans sa chaise, comme pour s'y réfugier. Elle a peur d'à peu près tout, et n'a commencé à se sentir à l'aise qu'à peu près vers le milieu de l'entretien. Aime dessiner – c'est sa manière favorite de s'exprimer (penser à apporter des jolies feuilles et des feutres). Il y a des pansements sur ses poignets, qu'elle cherche à cacher sous son sweat – possiblement de l'auto-mutilation qui vient avec la peur ? Une façon comme une autre de se calmer en se lacérant les poignets ? Elle est très gentille, mais paraît très mal contrôler ses émotions. Cela laisserait penser qu'elle use de violence, (à la façon d'un animal) lorsqu'elle se sent trop menacée ? Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Penser à aborder le sujet de son enfance – peu à peu – pour la prochaine séance et observer comment elle réagit_

La porte s'entrouvre sur le visage de Theresa.

« Harleen ? Vous voulez venir prendre un café ? »

Je referme avec un grand sourire le dossier où je grattais jusque-là quelques mots au sujet de l'entretien passé avec Norma. Mon stylo tombe sur la table.

« Juste ce dont j'avais besoin ! »

« Comment s'est passé ce premier rendez-vous ? » me demande-t-elle comme nous rejoignons le couloir.

« Honnêtement, très bien. Norma a rapidement joué le jeu. De ce que j'en ai appris au cours de cette heure, c'est une jeune fille troublée mais délicate et gentille. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le déclenchement de son angoisse à l'occasion de la prochaine séance. Et vous, avec Crane ? »

Un petit ricanement qui veut tout dire fuse d'entre ses lèvres.

« Comme vous devriez pourtant déjà le savoir, tout ce qui se déroule en séance de psychiatrie au sein du Bloc C tient du secret médical. C'est l'un des derniers droits qui leur demeurent au sein d'Arkham, et je tiens à respecter cette règle par respect envers les êtres humains qu'ils sont malgré tout. »

Je baisse la tête, mouchée. Cette femme me paraît si froide… – il me paraît désormais clair qu'elle et moi ne serons jamais les meilleures amies du monde mais si au moins… Nous pouvions nous respecter l'une et l'autre. Je n'apprécie pas la condescendance avec laquelle elle s'adresse à moi, bien qu'elle ait mine de rien marqué un point.

« Vous avez raison. » j'acquiesce docilement, dents serrées.

On retourne au Bloc A, où je déniche un casier à mon nom. J'y trouve une blouse blanche pliée, et, l'enfilant, y fourre à la place mon blouson et mon téléphone comme Theresa me l'avait demandé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Quelques pas plus loin se situe la salle de détente. C'est la première pièce au sein du bâtiment que je trouve dénuée de cette atroce lumière blanche, mais tout simplement arrosée par la lueur du dehors au travers d'une grande fenêtre à carreaux. Ses dimensions sont très grandes. Assis autour de la table, un homme plutôt vieux en blouse lit son journal, et une jeune gardienne aux cheveux roux retenus avec une pince à l'arrière de sa tête sirote son café.

Le mec se lève, me considérant chaleureusement sous ses lunettes écaillées et presse ma main entre les siennes.

« Vous devez être la nouvelle psychiatre, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. » s'exclame-t-il avec un fort accent français.

« Moi de même, Mr… ? »

« Oh, je suis le Dr. Lambert – mais vous pouvez m'appeler Charles. Je suis le médecin en charge du Bloc C. »

« Eh bien, enchantée Charles. » je ris, tout à fait mise à l'aise par la gentillesse qui semble déborder par tous les pores de la peau de cet homme.

La fille rousse se nomme quant à elle Mackenzie. Elle sait parfaitement comment calmer un patient en pleine explosion de nerfs, le ramener un peu à la réalité, et travaille ici depuis tout juste quelques mois.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion légère, elle me surprend en me prenant par le coude et m'entraînant dans le fond de la salle vers la machine à café. Elle fouille ses poches, l'air de rien, tandis que je jette une oeillade à Theresa et Charles – tous deux continuent de parler ensemble sans nous jeter le moindre regard, concentrés par leur conversation.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, ne te fais pas une idée trop rapide de Theresa. »

Mes yeux s'arrondissent. Comment a-t-elle discerné l'agacement que je ressens vis-à-vis de ma désormais camarade ? Mes émotions sont-elles si apparentes que ça sur mon visage ?

« Je… »

« Mais t'inquiète. » Mackenzie relève la tête pour m'adresser un sourire amical. « C'est plutôt monnaie courante de la trouver difficile les premiers jours – après on s'y habitue, tu verras. Stewart, le mec qui t'a précédée, la détestait. Ah, trouvée. » Elle ressort la main de sa poche, une pièce coincée entre son pouce et son majeur, et l'enfonce dans la machine. « Tu veux quoi ? De l'expresso ? »

« Un americano, s'il te plaît. Merci beaucoup, je te rembourse dès que j'aurais à nouveau mon porte-feuille dans les mains. »

« Ah, pas la peine. Disons qu'il s'agit de ton cadeau de bienvenue. »

J'exhale un rire reconnaissant.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée. »

« Je t'assure, j'adore offrir des trucs aux gens ! » se met à pouffer Mackenzie en me tendant mon café, puis en se dirigeant vers la table la plus proche de la fenêtre. Elle tire une chaise, abat ses grosses bottes en hauteur en les entrecroisant. « On me prend pour une folle lorsque je fais ça, parce que j'ai toujours des bonbons ou des trucs inutiles comme une extension pour se gratter le dos ou des lunettes roses dans mes affaires. Alors j'offre, j'offre, et ça me permet de déculpabiliser à l'idée de ne pas avoir fait de l'humanitaire au moins une fois dans ma vie. »

« En soit, c'est plutôt cool comme concept. Mais, pour en revenir à ce que tu me disais à propos de Theresa, qu'est-ce qui explique un comportement aussi… froid ? »

« Eh bien… » Elle renifle, les yeux un instant perdus dans le vague. « Elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Lorsque je suis entrée en service ici, elle souriait davantage et aimait beaucoup parler de ses entretiens sans nommer ses patients, bien qu'on comprenait souvent à demi-mot à qui elle faisait allusion. Et puis… le Joker a été envoyé ici. On pense que c'est _ça_ qui l'a rendue en si peu de temps aussi renfermée, aussi sèche. »

Je fronce du nez, étonnée par cette révélation. Un frisson glacé remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me poussant à remuer imperceptiblement sur ma chaise.

« Mais comment peut-il lui faire un effet pareil ? Ils ne font que… parler, non ? » je demande, hésitante.

« C'est vrai. Sauf qu'on raconte que ce mec… juste avec sa voix – rien d'autre, vraiment juste sa voix – il a le don de foutre en l'air les gens. Et qu'il ne se rate jamais dans ses stratagèmes. »

« En même temps, on parle ici du criminel qui est parvenu à obtenir de la police le coup de téléphone ayant enclenché l'explosion de leur propre commissariat. Si ça, ce n'est pas un coup de maître… »

Un peu d'admiration filtre dans ma voix, et je m'en sens écoeurée. Ce n'est décemment _pas_ sain de considérer sous cet oeil-ci le nombre incalculable de meurtres que ce sale type a pu commettre au cours de sa carrière.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ceci explique cela. Alors n'en veux pas trop à Theresa, je ne pense pas qu'elle gère très bien ses propres émotions en ce moment. »

« C'est compréhensible, en effet. » Je me racle la gorge puis me lève en considérant l'horloge murale qui me fait face. « Désolée, il faut que je file, j'ai un nouveau entretien à faire. »

.

.

.

_Deux mois plus tard._

« Mackenzie, tu es prête ? » je crie en m'écartant du miroir devant lequel j'ai passé dix bonnes minutes à refaire mon teint, tresser mes cheveux et esquisser un trait d'eye-liner sur mes paupières. Je tapote l'une de mes bottines à talons contre le carrelage des toilettes pour fille d'Arkham, et vérifie que ma combishort ainsi que mes collants sont bien en place.

« Mouais. » ronchonne-t-elle en sortant de l'une des cabines.

Superbe, comme d'ordinaire. Revêtue d'une robe ultra moulante bleu cobalt qui met en valeur chacune de ses courbes, elle laisse se déferler sur une épaule la totalité de sa tignasse aussi rousse que bouclée. Ses oreilles sont habillées de créoles XXL, sa bouche de rouge mat. Elle est belle, si mal que ça me donne un court instant envie de franchir les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et écraser ma bouche contre la sienne.

Je lui souris à pleines dents, subjuguée par son apparence, et peinée par sa si maigre confiance en soi.

« J'aimerais tant que tu te vois telle que je te vois, là, maintenant. Tu aurais envie de rouler une pelle à ton propre reflet, je te jure ! »

Mackenzie roule des yeux.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. »

« Allez, Otis vient de m'envoyer un texto : il nous attend dehors. »

« Alors let's go ! Mais où est Theresa ? »

« Probablement déjà avec lui, non ? » je rétorque, n'en ayant moi non plus aucune idée.

Cela fait donc deux mois que je travaille à Arkham. Mackenzie et moi sommes rapidement devenues amies, et j'adore sortir avec elle et Otis danser dans les quartiers fêtards de Gotham tout le wee-kend. C'est la première fois qu'on invite Theresa avec nous, parce qu'elle est plutôt rabat-joie et refermée sur elle-même, mais la voir devenir de plus en plus vulnérable au fil du temps me fait vraiment de la peine. J'espère arriver à la pousser à se détendre au cours de cette soirée malgré son tempérament de merde.

En soit, elle me tape toujours autant sur les nerfs, mais je suis de nature profondément empathique. Et Mackenzie l'aime bien. Alors… autant faire un effort et lier plus connaissance autour d'un verre.

Ici, à Arkham, c'est la même routine chaque jour de la semaine. Mêmes patients toutes les semaines – Norma est et demeure ma préférée de tous. J'adore regarder ses dessins le soir et en tirer une analyse. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'agitation au Bloc B, les internés demeurant pour la plupart plutôt inoffensifs, en comparaison à ceux du C. Dans mes temps libres, j'aime bien observer les gardiens faire leur travail, sans pour autant que j'interfère dans leur travail, ou bien organiser mes notes de façon à demeurer organisée au fil du temps en écoutant de la musique sur un MP3 non connecté dont on m'a accordé la présence en Bloc B. Le soir, quand je rentre à la maison, Otis prépare le dîner en me racontant sa journée ou bien en me parlant plus spécifiquement de Gordon, son supérieur direct, qu'il aime bien et dont le moral paraît mystérieusement se dégrader depuis la mort de Dent.

Il est vingt-deux heures, et il n'y a presque plus personne. L'équipe de nuit ne tardera normalement pas à arriver afin de bloquer toute tentative d'échappatoire pouvant s'opérer au sein des murs de l'asile.

On traverse le Bloc A en talons hauts, et on sort dans l'air froid du dehors. Les phares blancs de la voiture d'Otis m'éblouissent, me poussant à lever une main devant mon visage afin de protéger mes yeux. Lorsque j'ouvre la portière, il m'examine d'un œil rieur, une cigarette au bec.

« T'es sûre de pouvoir marcher avec cette hauteur de talons ? »

Je lui retourne un clin d'oeil.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. Attends, elle est où Theresa ? »

Otis fronce des sourcils, perplexe.

« Theresa ? Comme la chieuse qui pourrit tes journées ? Tu veux l'emmener avec nous quand même ? »

« J'ai toujours été paradoxale, tu le sais bien. » je ricane doucement avant de basculer mes jambes hors de sa caisse. « Ok, bougez pas. Elle doit être dans son bureau. »

Mes pas me font cheminer jusqu'aux portes de l'asile, où j'avance ma carte. _Bip_. Et je m'élance dans les couloirs éblouissants de blancheur d'Arkham. Les connaissant par coeur, ils me paraissent moins interminables, moins impersonnels maintenant que j'y accroche désormais quelques souvenirs – là, un patient appelé Lazarus a pissé à quatre pattes ici, se prenant subitement pour un chien ayant besoin d'assouvir ses besoins, ici une vieille femme a subitement décidé de s'exploser la tête contre la vitre et a été envoyé aux urgences, là-bas Norma a dessiné des oiseaux sur le mur et l'équipe de nettoyage a eu du mal à en faire partir les marques. Il demeure toujours une partie des ailes, et j'espère, un peu malgré moi, qu'ils ne parviennent jamais à les effacer complètement.

C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans le Bloc C. Je n'en ai jamais eu le besoin ou même l'envie, et cette partie du bâtiment se révèle à mes yeux telle que je me la suis toujours imaginée : terriblement sinistre.

Toutes les portes sont closes, et l'on distingue par les petites fenêtres donnant sur leurs chambres des individus prostrés sur eux-mêmes, parfaitement immobiles, ou bien en train de tourner en rond comme des lions dans leurs cages. Derrière l'une d'entre elles, un interné pète soudainement les plombs et pousse un hurlement qui me fait tressaillir tant le désespoir qu'il abrite est palpable. Je crois même discerner Crane, bien que vaguement, qui reste étendu sur son lit, les mains soutenant sa nuque, un sourire nonchalant frôlant la surface de ses lèvres.

Bienvenue au royaume des fous – des _vrais_ fous.

Atteindre enfin le bureau de Theresa m'est une délivrance.

Hésitante, je lève le poing afin de toquer à la porte quand… celle-ci s'ouvre dans un fracas, laissant en fuser une Theresa en larmes. Avant qu'elle ne me file sous le nez, je l'attrape solidement par le bras et tente de saisir son visage de l'autre afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Theresa ? Hey, hey… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il… » Elle tremble si fort que j'ai du mal à la maintenir debout. « I-I-Il… Il… »

« Moi ? » s'élève une voix nasale et masculine depuis l'intérieur du bureau, une voix que Gotham ne connait que trop bien. Mes muscles se tendent. Je cesse même un instant de respirer sous le coup de la stupeur, et même de l'effroi – jamais je n'aurais cru l'entendre d'aussi près, même en travaillant dans cet asile. « Tu vois, il va bientôt falloir t'interner à ton tour... si tu ne parviens même plus à formuler le moindre mot... ma grande. »

« Je ne peux plus… » chuchote frénétiquement Theresa, en secouant violemment la tête de gauche à droite. « Je peux _plus_ le faire. »

« Calme-toi. » je lui ordonne en tâchant de conserver mon calme. Si nous nous mettons toutes les deux à paniquer, les choses ne tarderont à devenir complètement incontrôlables. Là, la situation repose sur mes épaules. Je me dois d'assurer. « Va dehors, Otis et Mackenzie t'attendent dans la voiture. Raconte-leur ce qui s'est passé et dis-leur que je vous rejoins. Ok ? »

« O-Ok. »

J'observe cette femme complètement hystérique se détourner lentement de moi et remonter le couloir en sanglotant bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qui a pu la foutre dans cet état ? Quelle a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le verre ? Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la femme froidement professionnelle qui m'a ouvert la parole de l'asile deux mois plus tôt, rien. Comment a-t-elle pu changer _à ce point_ sans que nous ayons pu prendre conscience à quel point la situation était devenue catastrophique ?

Je demeure quelques secondes immobiles, ignorant quoi faire et ne me rappelant même plus comment faire fonctionner correctement mes neurones. Inspire. Expire. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur – ce taré est _forcément_ attaché. Telle un automate, j'effectue quelques pas mécaniques et me retrouve à l'intérieur du bureau.

Et même sans le maquillage pour mystifier son visage mutilé, je le reconnais sans le moindre mal.

« Bonsoir, beauté. »

« Bonsoir. » je rétorque fermement, plantant avec résolution mes yeux dans les siens.

C'est un homme en camisole âgé d'environ trente ans, voire peut-être moins. Ses prunelles sont noires, intenses, et j'y trouve quelque chose d'à la fois animal mais aussi intelligent, bien qu'on les distingue mal sous la pluie de boucles vaguement verdâtres abondant sur sa figure. Et il aurait pu être un minimum agréable à regarder si seulement… si seulement une cicatrice immonde en forme de sourire ne creusait pas ses joues.

« Jolie, euh, tenue. » lâche-t-il, ses yeux parcourant mes habits de soirée.

Je comprends aussitôt que cette remarque n'est pas provoquée par le moindre intérêt envers ma personne, mais davantage par un besoin de m'impressionner, de se moquer de moi. Beaucoup de personnes auraient abaissé les yeux, les joues enflammées face à cette remarque. C'est exactement ce que je ne fais, demeurant droite, le dévisageant fixement. La psychologie humaine, ça me connaît après tout.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ou fait à Theresa ? »

Avant de me répondre, le Joker passe lentement sa langue à l'intérieur de ses joues. Ce simple mouvement facial, sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi, m'arrache un tressaillement incontrôlable.

« Voyons, Harleen, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, non ? Il s'agit d'un... _secret médical_. »

.

.

.

Les reviews sont et seront toujours les bienvenues, quel que soit votre avis.


End file.
